<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lets Get Drinks! (PJRappa Oneshot) by TeenAnxt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468430">Lets Get Drinks! (PJRappa Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenAnxt/pseuds/TeenAnxt'>TeenAnxt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>PaRappa the Rapper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenAnxt/pseuds/TeenAnxt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PaRappa suggests he and his best friend go to the bar, he promises he wont get drunk, but alcoholism runs in the family so he gets hella turnt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>PaRappa Rappa/PJ Berri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lets Get Drinks! (PJRappa Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seemed too mature for my oneshots story, so its its own thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PaRappa sat with PJ in an awkward silence, they'd both began running out of subjects to talk about, and the sun had set. PJ drummed on his legs, and PaRappa let out a deep sigh.</p><p>The dog stared at the sky above the bench, the stars scattered across it, and clouds were hardly around.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He had no clue where it came from, but it sounded fun, and he'd look cool if he suggested it.</p><p>"Hey, PJ!" He grinned at his friend sitting next to him, who boredly looked at him.</p><p>"Mm, what is it dude?" He mumbled in a much deeper voice than the shorter man, who only appeared about the same height because of the bright orange beanie on his head.</p><p>"Uh, do you wanna get drinks?" He said in a cheerful yet nervous tone, the teddy bear raised an eyebrow and chuckled.</p><p>"Drinks? Like..." he stifled a loud laugh "Pfft, lil' goody two-shoes wants to get drinks now?"</p><p>PaRappa blushed with a soft chuckle and turned away, looking at the ground and his gray sneakers.</p><p>"Yeah... I thought it'd be cool or whatever..." he smiled a little and felt PJ put a hand on his shoulder "Aw, it's definitely cool! I thought I'd never see the day, you're actually acting like a normal guy."</p><p>PaRappa gave a feminine giggle "Yup!" He replied, and PJ smirked "Just don't get trashed, I don't feel like driving." </p><p>"I won't! I promise!" PaRappa assured, he definitely will not drink too much alcohol and will definitely not turn gay. He will not do that. It won't get posted to ao3 at all.</p><p>"All right, but if you break that promise I'll break you." PJ grinned "Mean."</p><p>"I'm just kiddin'! I don't punch babies." PaRappa frowned and elbowed his shoulder, but PJ kept smiling smugly. PaRappa smiled back after looking at PJ for a few moments.</p><p>The two walked back to PaRappas grey car, and PaRappa drove off to the bar.</p><p>They arrived after a few minutes, and PaRappa stared up at the building, it was red-bricked with a neon sign on the front.</p><p>He gulped, his stomach turned, and part of him wondered if he wanted to do this.</p><p>"You okay, man?" PJ got closer to him "If you don't wanna do this, I understand... You don't have to worry about being cool, y'know, I mean I joke around but-"</p><p>"Nonononono I-I wanna do this!" He smiled "This is gonna be fun! You don't have to worry 'bout me!" PJ gave him a soft smile "Okay, just wanted to be sure."</p><p>The two walked inside, and were immediately hit with the atmosphere, with all the talking and football on the TV, the place smelled of alcohol, but it was mostly beer.</p><p>PaRappa grabbed PJs hand, and he grabbed back, it made him feel more comfortable.</p><p>They sat at stools, and each ordered a beer, becuase they were cheap.</p><p>PaRappa had already taken multiple gulps, but PJ barely drank any.</p><p>"Yo, is somethin' wrong?' He asked and PJ shrugged "Eh, it tases like dumpster juice, I guess I'm not much of a drinker, you can be the cool one now..."</p><p>"If you're not gonna drink it, can I have it?" PJ pushed the bottle over to him.</p><p>"Sure, go nuts. Well, don't, two is enough for you." PJ leant his elbow on the counter and rested his head in his palm, PaRappa smiled "I will! Just two, no more... Actually, could I have three..?"</p><p> </p><p>30 minutes later...</p><p> </p><p>"I want more..." PaRappa slurred dizzily, and PJ frowned at him.</p><p>"You had three within like..." he looked to a clock on the other end of the room "half an hour. That's more than enough." "N-no it's not..." the dog continued.</p><p>"Yes it is." PJ mumbled bluntly, PaRappa looked at him and giggled.</p><p>"You're kindaaaaa cute actually..." he slurred, PJ started blushing and PaRappa grinned.</p><p>"Y-you wanna go back to my place, buddy?" He wrapped an arm around him, PJ smirked "Ah, your place huh?"</p><p>PaRappa responded with a slow nod, "Mm, all right, I'll drive us, because of your dumb decisions I kind of have to."</p><p>"Pfft, you don't HAVE to do anythinnggg... I can drive, I'm good..."</p><p>"Nuh-uh-uh, I can't let you do that, not after all those drinks."</p><p>'I've been baaaad..."</p><p>"You have."</p><p>PJ grabbed PaRappas arm and walked him back to the car, he clicked him into the backseat.</p><p>He got into the front seat, and tried to make sure he remembered how to do all of this, it'd been a long time since he'd actually driven since PaRappa took him everywhere. It came back to him within a few seconds.</p><p>They got on the road, with PaRappa practically falling asleep.</p><p>"Y-you're nice..." he mumbled, PJ smiled softly "I try."</p><p>"Well, you do the... You're good at it..." PJ glanced at him in the mirror and his smile grew "Thanks, Pappy..."</p><p>PaRappa rested his head on the window, and closed his eyes, his friend let him sleep.</p><p>PJ took PaRappa to his own place, because PaRappa still lived with his dad, and PJ didn't want him seeing him like this.</p><p>He got out, and opened the back door slowly, but it still jolted the dog up "Wh-wha..?"</p><p>"Aw, sorry, I tried not to wake you..." He took the seatbelt off of him and helped him out, he walked him inside and sat him down on the couch.</p><p>"So-" PJ couldn't get much out before PaRappa pulled him into a sloppy, tongued kiss.</p><p>"Whoa!" He pushed him off and wiped away the saliva "What are you doing!?"</p><p>"Hm? What do you think I'm doing?" He grinned a little, and PJ turned beet red.</p><p>"I... uh..." he glanced at the floor, then back to his friend "I get WHAT you're doing, but... I don't see the why..."</p><p>PaRappa smiled at him "C'mon, I already said you were cute..." "You did say that..."</p><p>He giggled and leaned into him, resting his head on his round, bear tummy. PJ blushed like crazy, but moved his hand to PaRappas head, gently rubbing it up and down.</p><p>PaRappa sighed softly, and relaxed, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>"Do you wanna move to my bed?" PJ said, oblivious to how it sounded, PaRappa blushed deeply "Ooh lala... I thought you didn't wanna do that stuff..."</p><p>PJ loaded his brain for a moment, before raising his eyelids, as his jaw dropped "I-I'm so sorry! I meant normal cuddling it's more comfortable there!" He closed his eyes tightly shut and pressed his lips together, blushing even more.</p><p>PaRappa smiled and pressed his finger against PJs lips in a shushing manner.</p><p>"Heh, it's okay..." he said, sitting up to look at PJ better "You're so cute when you're flustered..." they stared into eachothers eyes for a few moments.</p><p>"So uh, let's go." PJ said, and stood up with PaRapppa.</p><p>The two went to PJs bedroom, and PaRappa immediately flopped down on the bed "Mmm... This is way better than the couch..." </p><p>"I told ya." PJ sat down next to him and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over the tired dog.</p><p>"Long day, huh?" He lied down next to him, and PaRappa smiled, he rolled onto his side to get closer to the bigger teddy bear.</p><p>"Uh-huh, we did a lot today..." he said quietly, and pushed his face into PJs neck as his friend(?) pulled him closer. He sighed contently.</p><p>"This is nice..." his voice still had a bit of a slur "It is..." PJ agreed.</p><p>PaRappa pushed back, and they locked eyes, staring into eachother with no words.</p><p>The beanie-wearing dog began to give him a messy kiss again, PJ sat there for a few moments, and then grabbed his hands. He pushed him down and led the kiss, making it more neat.</p><p>PaRappa relaxed, and let PJ do most of the work, getting softer with his movements.</p><p>After a minute, PJ pulled away, a line of spit breaking between them "Hah, gross..." PaRappa muttered with a smile, as PJ lied on his back next to him.</p><p>"It was nice though..." He continued with a sigh "Mm-hmm..." PJ replied.</p><p>They turned their heads to eachother and smiled, PaRappa wrapped his arms around him tightly again.</p><p>"Are you gonna remember this ya think?" PJ asked and PaRappa thought for a second "I hope so..."</p><p>PJ closes his eyes "I love you..." he mumbles, still holding his drunken friend.</p><p>He was met with silence for a few seconds before PaRappa finally spoke again.</p><p>"I-I love you too..."</p><p>They stayed there, holding eachother, before finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                     ~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>PJ opened his eyes, light shining through the window.</p><p>He turned to the clock on his nightstand, 12:07, he'd woken up later.</p><p>He looked down at the smaller dog in his arms, and smiled.</p><p>He decided to let his friend sleep a little longer, enjoying his warmth against his body.</p><p>It wasn't long before he felt PaRappa shuffle and groan "Hey, you're awake! ...N-not feelin' good, huh?"</p><p>PaRappa shook his head and pulled back feom his embrace "I feel like garbage... I... I didn't-... Crap..."</p><p>PJ looked at him sadly "Yeah, sorry... I kinda let you do that..." "Nghh..."</p><p>The bear sat up "Do you need anything..?" He asked quietly "Just a water... Please..." PJ smiled "Of course, man." PaRappa lied back down, and PJ got off the bed and went into the kitchen.</p><p>He grabbed out a glass, filled it with crisp, cold tap water, and walked back to the bedroom, still a bit tired and wobbly.</p><p>He had a lot to take in from last night, but he tried not to think about it or bring it up as he opened the door.</p><p>"Here." He sat next to him, and handed him the glass.</p><p>"Thanks, dude..." he smiled and brought it up to his lips, leaning his head back and feeling the water run down his throat.</p><p>He finished the long sip with a sigh and a smile "Ah... That's better..." he placed the cup delicately on the nightstand next to him.</p><p>PaRappa flopped his head back down on the fluffly pillow "Man... so tired... I'll probably be here for a while..."</p><p>PJ lied back as well "I won't mind that." He gave a slight smirk "I'll stay here with you..." PaRappa giggled.</p><p>"Thanks Peej..." he moved onto his side to get a better look at him, and PJ did the same.</p><p>The dog smiled cutely and hugged his friend "Really though... Th-thanks..." PJ blushed a little, and hugged him back.</p><p>"Of course... Anything for you..." </p><p>They stayed there for a moment, before PaRappa broke the silence.</p><p>"I-I didn't do anythin' dumb last night, did I?" PJ thought back to the kiss.</p><p>"Nope. Nothin'. You were quite boring actually." "Hey, atleast I actually drank somethin'!"</p><p>The two laughed and wrapped their arms around eachother tightly.</p><p>"I love you, PJ..."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"I love you too, PaRappa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This felt really rushed, and im not very happy with it, i keep using the same words and everything was just really fast, i also have like 4 stories i should actually be working on yet im here. Welp.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>